1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image compression apparatus and method as well as a program and a recoding medium which generate an encoded code stream for each frame by compression-encoding each frame constituting an input moving image signal and which record each encoded code stream in a file body in a file.
2. Description of the Related Art
The MXF standardized by the SMPTE is registered with a number of SMPTE 377M. This document can be acquired by anyone, and its contents can be confirmed. The MXF is originally a file format for transmission for the purpose of exchanging the material of a program. As the Internet prevails, the needs for transferring and sharing a file placed in a server on the network with other clients are increased. What is important in this case is a file exchange format and an IP network. The maintenance of the compatibility of the file becomes important. In view of the above circumstances, it becomes necessary to introduce a flexible and open file format. Thus, the MXF is standardized. The MXF has good extendability. Accordingly, the MXF file for MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) 2 system of an ISO international dynamic image compression standard is defined. (Refer to non-patent reference 1: http://www.smpte.org/engineering.committees/trialpub.cfm).